


Children of Mischief and Thunder

by WalkerKiller21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Loki, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Draco, Dumbledore Bashing, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Ron, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Possessive Thor, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pregnant Ginny, Ron Weasley Bashing, Size Kink, Top Lucius Malfoy, Top Severus Snape, Top Tom Riddle, Vampire Severus Snape, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerKiller21/pseuds/WalkerKiller21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thor and Loki had Children other than Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Hel and Sleipnir? What if Harry Potter had an Older twin? What if Thor Odinson was James Potter?</p><p> </p><p>          Lucien Serpens Antonelli is the 17 year old son of James Potter and Giovanni Antonelli. Lucien and his little Brother, Hadrian James Potter, grew up being Raised by the Abusive Dursley's. Over the years, Lucien's anger has been growing with each little piece of Verbal and Physical Abuse. Lucien is both relieved and angered when an impromptu trip to Gringotts Wizarding Bank reveals more than Lucien had ever been Hoping for. His and Harry's parents are alive, and Lucien is now lord to More Lordship's than he knows what to do with. Lucien, being automatically emancipated once he was read his parents' wills, decides to do what should have been done a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>               Meanwhile, on Asgard, Thor and Loki set out to Find their Sons and repair their Broken relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Full Name:  ** _Lucien Serpens Thorson_**

Age:  _ **17**_

Height:  _ **5"10**_

Family: **_Thor Odinson (Father), Loki Laufeyson (Bearer/Mother), Helblindi (Uncle), Býleistr (Uncle), Laufey (Grandfather), Fárbauti (Grandfather), Odin (Grandfather), Frigga (Grandmother), Ancestors (deceased), Hadrian (Younger twin brother), Sleipnir (older brother), Fenris (older brother), Hel (Older sister), Jörmungandr (Older brother)_ **

IQ:  ** _330_**

Wand wood:  ** _Snake wood_**

Wand core:  ** _Basilisk Horn_**

Wand Length:  ** _13"_**

_Rightful Inheritance of Lucien Serpens Thorson:_

_Lord to the most Ancient and Noble house of Antonelli_

_Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black (Until Hadrian James Thorson is Of age)_

_Lord to the Ancient and Noble house of Potter (until Hadrian James Thorson is of age)_

_Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Gryffindor (until Hadrian James Thorson is of age)_

_Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin_

_Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Ravenclaw_

_Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Lacroix_

_Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Fairbourne_

_Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Dedworth_

_Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Halliwell_

_Lord to the Most Ancient house of Merlin_

_Antonelli inheritance:_

_Properties/Stock holdings: Vanity Alley, Amanuensis Quills, Broomstix, Madame Primpernelle's beautifying Potions, Obscurus Books, Slug & Jigger's Apothecary, 100 % of the Daily Prophet, Flourish and Blotts, Pilliwinkle's Playthings, Antonelli Cottage, Antonelli Manor, Antonelli mansion, Antonelli Hotel, Antonelli Children's Hospital, Antonelli Vineyard_

_Vaults: 895, 799, 240, 677, 666, and 800_

_Total of: 700.000.000.000 Galleons (not including Sickles and Knuts)_

_Lacroix Inheritance:_

_Properties/Stock holdings: Florean Fortescue's ice cream Parlour, Twilfitt and Tattings, Tallow and Hemp toxic tapers, E.L.M and Wizards Undertakers and Embalmers, Mr. Rosewood's Apothecary, Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, Sexu Alley, Lacroix Hotel, Lacroix Vineyard_

_Vaults: 276, 909, 804, 444, 777_

_Total of: 600.000.000.000 Galleons (not including Sickles and Knuts)_

_Slytherin Inheritance:_

_Properties/Stock holdings: Slytherin Manor, Slytherin Castle, 1/2 Gringotts Wizarding Bank, 1/4 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Borgin and Burkes, Cobb and Webb's, Dystyl Phaelanges, Sexu Alley, Madame Noir's Potion shop, Shyverwretch's Venom and Poisons, Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos, Potage's Cauldron shop, The Coffin house, Noggin and Bonce, Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary, Trackleshanks Locksmith, Magical Menagerie, The White Wyvern, The Black Dragon, Slytherin's Vineyard_

_Vaults: 748, Salazar Slytherin's Personal Vault_

_Total of: 900.000.000.000 Galleons (not including Sickles and Knuts)_

_Ravenclaw Inheritance:_

_Properties/ Stock holdings: Ravenclaw Manor, Whizz hard Books, Sugarplum's Sweets shop, Scribbulus Writing Instruments, Rosa Lee Tea shop, The Black Raven, 1/4 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Madame Medusa's Rare and Uncommon Potions Ingredients, Madame Bovery's Book shop, Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Flourish and Blotts,_

_Vaults: 249 and Rowena Ravenclaw's Personal Vault_

_Total of: 780.000.000.0000 Galleons (not including Sickles and Knuts)_

_Gryffindor Inheritance:_

_Properties/Stock holdings: The Golden Lion, Godrick's Hollow, Ollivanders, Humphrey's Owl Emporium, Madame Emma's Potion shop, Madame Noir's Bakery, Madame Victiore's Wand shop, Mr. Flanigan's Swords_

_Vaults: Godrick Gryffindor's Personal Vault_

_Total of 400.000.000.000.000 Galleons (not including Sickles and Knuts)_

_Potter Inheritance:_

_Properties/Stock holdings: Godrick's Hollow, Potter Manor_

_Vaults: 459, 864_

_Total of 40.000.000.000 Galleons (not including Sickles and Knuts)_

_Merlin Inheritance:_

_Vaults: 01, 02_

_Total of: 1,000.000.000.000.000 Galleons (Not including Sickles and Knuts)_

_Fairbourne Inheritance:_

_Properties/Stock Holdings: Beard trimming, Betting Shop, Chimney Sweep Elf, Fledermaus and Tanner Bats & Skins, McHavelock's Wizarding Headgear, Ye Old Curiosity Shop, The Whispering Wizard, Moribund's, Fairbourne Mansion, Fairbourne Manor, Fairbourne Cottage, Fairbourne Apothecary, Mrs. Chilikov's Knitting Supplies, Damyanov's Bakery_

_Vaults: 574, 329, 5432, 471_

_Total of: 83.000.000.000.000 Galleons (Not including Sickles and Knuts)_

_Dedworth inheritance:_

_Properties/Stock holdings: Dedworth Manor, Dedworth mansion, Dedworth cottage, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke shop, Junk shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Wiseacre's Wizarding equipment, Dedworth Hotel, 1/2 of Grunnings Drills, Beauchene's Boutique, Bellerose's Bakery, Bellerose's Garden center, 4 Privet Drive_

_Vaults: 879, 432, 5432, 6843, 021_

_Total of: 600.000.000.000.000 Galleons (Not including Sickles and Knuts)_

_Halliwell Inheritance:_

_Properties/Stock holdings: Halliwell Manor, Halliwell Mansion, Halliwell Cottage, Madame Haverfoth's Robe Shop, Madame Sapphire's Jewelry shop, Madame Penny-apple's Pie shop, Beaulieu's Bookshop, Bellamy's Apothecary, The Burrow (outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon England)_

_Vaults: 048, 089, 032, 043_

_Total of: 343.000.000.000.000.000 Galleons (Not including Sickles and Knuts)_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien ties up a dew loose ends and An Ancient spell over the Asgardian Royal family and the Jötunheimr giants breaks and Thor and Loki search for their children as the Avengers discover the true relationship between Thor and Loki.

**_-Lucien Pov-_ **

 

 

  

                      A joyful hum escaped me as I set up what all I required to come up with the letter/eviction notice I'd planned to write to the Dursley's earlier. Once I'd had an inkwell, My favorite quill and a piece of Parchment that was long enough, I began constructing the letter.

* * *

_Dursleys,_

 

_ If you are wondering why I'm writing you, the answer is Simple. Upon a trip to Gringotts Wizarding Bank, I made some very important inquiries regarding my accounts and the properties I own.  _

 

_ As it turns out, I own 4 Privet Drive! You see, the house was lent to you by one of my ancestors, who was deathly I'll at the time, in hopes of you caring for my brother and I. But you spit in his face when you abused us for the beginning of our lives. Which brings me to the reason I am writing you. I am hereby evicting you from my families home. I have also contacted the authorities and told them about the abuse Hadrian and I have suffered at your hands. _

 

_ I wouldn't worry about Dudley. The boy will go to a nice Foster care home after probably spending months in the Foster care system. No, he won't go to Marge, seeing as she'll be joining you in the Duration of your incarceration. You'll also be happy to learn that i own Grunnings Drills, and have Fired you, Vernon. Please, don't try to Run. You'll only make it worse for yourself. _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Lord Lucien Serpens Thorson _

* * *

                  When I was satisfied with the letter, I sent it off with Hyperion, an owl I'd recently purchased. Leaning back in my chair, I relaxed and let my thoughts rewind back to earlier in the day when I was at my appointment with my account manager, Darkclaw.

 

- _Flashback-_

 

 

_Heaving out a sigh, I stared at the Marriage Contract between Ginevera Molly Weasley and Hadrian James Thorson, one that would cost Harry the Potter, Gryffindor and Black Estates, Properties, their fortunes, their Lordships, and not to mention Harry's Happiness and Freedom. "If i can't get rid of this, can I alter it seeing as I am the head of the house?" I questioned the goblin._

 

_"Of course, Lord Thorson. Just read aloud from this." Darkclaw spoke as he slid a Short piece of Parchment Towards me. I examined the Parchment before reading. "I, Lucien Serpens Thorson,_ _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble houses of Antonelli, Potter, Black, Lacroix, Dedworth, Fairbourne, Halliwell, Merlin, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble houses of Riddle and Lestrade, do hereby declare this Marriage Contract between one Ginevera Molly Weasley and Hadrian James Potter-Malfoy, invalid as Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is not, Never has been and never will be the Guardian of One Hadrian James Potter-Malfoy. May Lady magic judge him for the crimes the two have committed."_

 

 

_When I was done, I watched in Glee as a new contract appeared beside the original, but with Dumbledore's name in the place of Harry's. "Albus won't get the New contract for a few days, but when he does, do congratulate him on acquiring such a young wife." Darkclaw spoke as I stood, satisfied with the results of the new contract. Snickering, I Exited Gringotts with a smile and a wave. According to the New contract, Ginny would have to Marry Dumbledore, and while she'd be in charge of his Estate and his money, which he had none of, she'd still have to bear him a child. Contract requirements and all._

 

_-end Flashback-_

 

 

                 Just the memory had me Cackling like a loon. Shaking my head, I stood and made my way to the kitchen, where Gippy, one of my house elves, had made dinner. I smiled as Harry entered the kitchen and we sat down at the dinner table.

 


	3. Chapter 3- Fat Lard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki's memories return, just as Odin, Frigga's, Laufeys, Helblindi's, Býleistr's, And Fárbauti's do. Thor and Loki Retrieve their Children, and Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Dolores Umbridge finally get what's coming to them. Then, when Harry and Lucien are At Avengers Tower, we meet Fat Lard, or as Lucien knows him as Gizmo, the cat.

**_-Avengers Tower, 3rd pov-_ **

 

 

             Thor Hummed Happily as he munched on his favorite food in the world..... a Pop tart. Jane smiled at him and patted the space on the couch next to her. Thor plopped down, munching happily on his pop tarts. Loki sat on the couch adjacent to them, Absent-mindedly flipping through channels. Loki sighed before A searing pain shot through his head. A scream ripped through the room as Loki collapsed to the floor. Thor jumped up and went to his brothers aid, only to collapse to the floor in complete agony. 

 

 

 

                      Jane let out a scream of shock and concern and rushed to Thor's side. Everyone ran into the Common room and watched in helpless defeat as Loki continued to writhe and scream before falling unconscious. Thor sat up slowly, looking around with Narrowed eyes full of suspicion. "Hey! Point Break! Wanna tell us what the hell that was?!" Tony blurted, his arms waving around wildly. "That, My friends, was Me remembering my children!" Thor bellowed, scooping his brother up into his arms and headed to Dr. Banner's office, the rest of the team following behind. 

 

 

 

                  "Would you like to tell us what's going on?" Clint exclaimed, clutching Phil's hand tightly. "Well, as you all have been informed of, my Brother and I aren't actually Brothers." Thor began. "Yeah, we know. You told us months ago. But what has that got to do with anything?" Natasha demanded as she sat beside her lovers. "Well, as it turns out, Loki and I are married and we have children together. I haven't said anything about this before because someone tampered with our memories and locked them away." Thor explained, much to the horror of Jane, whom he'd been dating and had almost proposed too.

 

 

                 "Seventeen years ago, Loki and I got into a fight that almost destroyed Asgard. As Punishment, Odin sent us to earth in the form of Newborn infants with No memory of our previous lives. I grew up as James Potter, and Loki grew up as Giovanni Antonelli. We were blood adopted into the Families and therefore, we were Pure-bloods. Loki and I met in School, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and we fell in love again. We married right out of school and A few years later, Loki gave birth to our children, Hadrian James Thorson and Lucien Serpens Thorson. But some people weren't satisfied and Happy for us." Thor explained as the others listened intently.

 

 

             "Albus Dumbledore began scheming to bring us down. He created a fake prophecy and deliberately sent if to the Dark Lord. He locked our memories away and had a Muggle born named Lily Evans Marry me. She dosed me with love potions almost constantly. She hid Loki's pregnancy and faked her own. When Loki gave birth, she altered the memory to make it seem as if she'd given birth, but only to one child. She sent Lucien to Her sister, Petunia. We raised Harry in peace for a few months before the Dark Lord heard the Fake Prophecy and came for us. When I died, I was sent back to Asgard with my memories of Before Loki and I got together intact. As it just So happens Dumbledore killed Loki/Giovanni on the same night with the same curse." Thor explained.

 

 

 

               "Wait a second, how would Loki have given birth to your children?" Bruce asked curiously. "In the magical world, there is a potion that was created for men so that they could get pregnant, but they'd give birth via C-section. The potion alters the male body and gives it a permanent womb." Thor stated as the others listened with rapt attention.

 

**_-In Hogwarts, Lucien Pov-_ **

              I sneered as I opened the can of cat food that i required to Feed my over sized cat. "Gizmo, you fat lard! Come get some dinner!" I called, my voice echoing throughout the Slytherin Dorms.  I turned as I heard the familiar sound of approaching over weight cat and turned back around. I dumped the food into Gizmo's food bowl, grinning successfully when it didn't splatter. Gizmo meowed, staring up at me with that all too familiar Pompous, smug look, as if he were saying, ' _You'll-do-my-Bidding-human-and-you-know-it, Human_ '.

 

            Gizmo gave me one last look before all but smashing his face into his bowl. Shaking my head, I left the common rooms and set out for my room so I could write a Letter to my father, who from what I could tell by the Muggle news, was at the tower with the rest of the Avengers. 

 

- ** _Avengers Tower-_**

 

               Thor sat by Loki's side, comforting the man who was Sobbing so openly in front of the others. It wasn't a mystery as to whom had all but ruined their lives, they'd knew exactly who had done it. The problem was, how were they going to get their children to believe them?! Thor's face contorted in internal agony as he watched his Bonded let out heartbreaking sobs that would melt the hearts of even the most cold and closed off people. Thor was distracted by an insistent pecking on the window. "Thor? There's an owl at the window." Natasha spoke, staring at the snow white owl in barely concealed awe.

 

 

 

              Scowling, Thor stood and made his way to the window. Seeing that it could not be opened, he settled for punching a hole on the glass. "Hey!" Friend Tony squawked indignantly as Thor let the owl inside. Taking the letter, he unrolled It and began to read.

* * *

_Father & Mother,_

 

_If you are wondering who could be contacting you through owl, it's Lucien Serpens Thorson and Hadrian James Thorson. You may not have all your memories back, but yes, in case you're wondering, we are your children. Hadrian and I grew up with the Dursley's, magic hating Muggles that were related to our supposed 'mother', who we've just recently learned is not our real mother._

 

_ When I first suggested writing you two, Hadrian was heavily against the very thought. Please, don't be upset. Hadrian just has the self-esteem of a doorknob, and got the silly idea in his head that you would turn us away. After I calmed him down, we spent almost the entire day trying to come up with the right things to say. In the end, we just decided to explain everything and hope for the best. We also hope that we'll be able to visit you in the tower sometime soon. _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_Lord Lucien Serpens Thorson & Hadrian James Thorson_

 

_P.s. The Owl's name is Hedwig. I had to use Harry's owl since my owl, Hyperion, is delivering a letter for me. Hedwig is very intelligent and will be able to find her way back_ __

* * *

 

 

                Overall, Thor was stunned. "Friend Tony! Would it be possible to invite our Children over?" Thor begged, his eyes pleading with the man. Tony tried to avoid the puppy dog eyes but caved. "Alright point break. The kids can come over." He stated with a sigh.


End file.
